lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΜΗΧΑΝΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 21 του 2018 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Κβαντική Μηχανική-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι η Κβαντική Μηχανική είναι αξιωματικά θεμελιωμένη θεωρία της Φυσικής, που αναπτύχθηκε με σκοπό την ερμηνεία φαινομένων που η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική αδυνατούσε να περιγράψει και θεωρείται πιο θεμελιώδης από την κλασική μηχανική, καθώς εξηγεί φαινόμενα που η κλασική μηχανική και η κλασική ηλεκτροδυναμική αδυνατούν να αναλύσουν.Στην πραγματικότητα ο Schrodinger (1926) ως θεμελιωτής της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής στηρίχθηκε στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) στο οποίο απορρίπτονται οι υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm = 13,6 eV/c2 σε ενέργεια φωτονίου, αφού τα πειράματα του ιονισμού του υδρογόνου έδειξαν ότι η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης Δw = 13,6 eV του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb μας δίνει την ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV σε συμφωνία με τον νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας το έλλειμμα μάζας δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου, καθώς ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) υιοθέτησε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801): "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Δηλαδή στην Κβαντική Μηχανική εξαιτίας των σωματιδίων του φωτός που έχουν μάζα ανατρέπεται η θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) καθώς παραβιάζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός ισχύουν στο ακέραιο οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού η αδρανειακή μάζα Mo των κινουμένων σωμάτων παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή κατά τη διάρκεια της μετατροπής της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια. Αντίθετα στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ βλέπουμε ότι κάτω από το κατεστημένο των θεωριών του εικοστού αιώνα απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους εξακολουθεί να θεωρεί ότι η Κβαντική Μηχανική είναι πιο θεμελιώδης από τους φυσικούς νόμους που ανακάλυψαν σπουδαίοι φυσικοί. Εδώ οφείλω να διευκρινίσω ότι στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) αποδείχθηκε ότι αφενός η Κλασική Ηλεκτροδυναμική είναι άκυρη, (invalid Maxwell’s equations), και αφετέρου τόσο η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική όσο και η Κβαντική Μηχανική διέπονται από τους ίδιους φυσικούς νόμους, που δυστυχώς εγκαταλείφθηκαν ή υποτιμήθηκαν μετά από τις θεωρίες των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική που σήμερα κατέχει την κύρια θέση στο διαδίκτυο, αλλά που δεν καταγράφεται από τη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ, πολλοί νέοι κυρίως φυσικοί με ενημερώνουν ότι η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ παρότι είναι ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια του διαδικτύου, και μάλιστα με τον τίτλο «Η ελεύθερη εγκυκλοπαίδεια» δυστυχώς δεν ακολουθεί όλα τα επιτεύγματα της φυσικής που έλαβαν χώρα στον εικοστό πρώτο αιώνα, όπως για παράδειγμα είναι τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν. . Αντίθετα, εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους, ( Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο), εξακολουθεί να επιμένει στις άκυρες θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα που θεωρούνταν ότι υπερτερούν έναντι των φυσικών νόμων, όπως είναι οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα, οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, καθώς και οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere που ανακαλύφθηκαν με βάση τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, καθώς επιβεβαιώθηκαν οριστικά και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Με βάση λοιπόν όλα τα σύγχρονα επιτεύγματα του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι τόσο η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική όσο και η Κβαντομηχανική στηρίζονται στους ίδιους φυσικούς νόμους με τη διαφορά όμως ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική μελετά τα φαινόμενα των συστημάτων των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων, ενώ η Κβαντομηχανική μελετά τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων που έχουν όχι μόνο ενέργεια Ε = hν, όπως αρχικά λαθεμένα πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά και μάζα m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή η Κβαντική Μηχανική όχι μόνο στηρίζεται στους φυσικούς νόμους αλλά δικαίωσε και τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Ιστορικά, το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ενώ ο Maxwell (1865) προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday (1845) όχι μόνο εγκατέλειψε τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα αλλά παραβίασε και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης εισάγοντας τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου (1637) και τα άκυρα πεδία του Faraday. (Intensity and false field). Και φυσικά δεν άργησε να δικαιωθεί ξανά ο Νεύτων, αφού όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα. Επιπλέον το 1900 ο Πλανκ ανακάλυψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνευθούν από τα πεδία του Maxwell. Παρόλα αυτά το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή τότε ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου πρότεινε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, με αποτέλεσμα την ίδια χρονιά κιόλας ακολουθώντας τους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz, (invalid Lorentz transformations), να οδηγηθεί στο να αναπτύξει και την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, (invalidity of special relativity), σύμφωνα με την οποία όταν το φως απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο θεωρήθηκε λαθεμένα ότι αυξάνεται μόνο η ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που είναι φανερή κυρίως στα πειράματα του Compton (1923) αποδόθηκε όχι στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα), παραβιάζοντας έτσι το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Ωστόσο στην προσπάθειά του ο Αϊνστάιν να ερμηνεύσει στα πλαίσια της άκυρης υπόθεσης της σχετικής κίνησης την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου κατάφερε με την εφαρμογή του διαφορικού λογισμού να χρησιμοποιήσει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt και να ανακαλύψει την πραγματικά περίφημη εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2, η οποία παρότι μετά από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι δεν εφαρμόζεται στη σύγχρονη ατομική και πυρηνική φυσική, (εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν), εντούτοις χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Πλανκ (1907) για να ερμηνευθούν οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner. (Physics4u-H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Έτσι οι φυσικοί Μ. Barone και F. Selleri οργάνωσαν το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, όπου με την εφαρμογή της εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακύρωσε τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, ανοίγοντας νέους δρόμους για την κατανόηση της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής, η οποία στηρίζεται όχι πια στις άκυρες θεωρίες του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στους φυσικούς νόμους που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νέου νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης, καθώς δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δηλαδή τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton, (correct Compton effect), που ανήκουν στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, εφαρμόζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού έχουμε hν = ΔΕ και m = hν/c2 = ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 Εδώ σημειώνουμε επίσης ότι στην Κβαντική Μηχανική εφαρμόζονται στο ακέραιο οι δυο νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere που αναφέρονταν στις ακαριαίες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις. Δηλαδή καθώς το διπολικό φωτόνιο με τη χρήση της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy και της μαγνητικής έντασης Βz αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως ηλεκτρικά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου προκαλεί μια επιτάχυνση στο ηλεκτρόνιο, όπου εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt θα έπρεπε η ακαριαία μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere να εμφανίζεται μετά από την ακαριαία ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe του nνόμου του Coulomb. Όμως για να μην παραβιασθεί στην Κβαντική Μηχανική ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, που παραβιάστηκε από τις θεωρίες των πεδίων του Maxwell και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt προκειμένου η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει στο μηδέν. (Discovery of length contraction). Φυσικά αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν, αφού δικαιολογημένα και ο Ράσελ στο βιβλίο του «Ιστορία της Δυτικής φιλοσοφίας» (1945) και συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 626 του Β’ τόμου έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία της κβαντικής φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων, εφαρμόζεται πάλι ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα αλλά με την απλή μορφή F = Mo(dυ/dt), δηλαδή με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου πάλι ισχύουν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού καθώς μετατρέπεται η δυναμική σε κινητική ενέργεια δεν έχουμε ούτε μεταβολή της μάζας αλλά ούτε και μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. Πάντως στην Κβαντική Μηχανική διακρίνουμε την κβάντωση πολλών φυσικών ποσοτήτων, όπως για παράδειγμα την κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μόνο σε συγκεκριμένες ενεργειακές τροχιές σε ένα άτομο. Αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο που το ανακάλυψε ο Bohr το 1913 ακυρώνει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, αφού τα πειράματα ιονισμού έδειξαν ότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, η ενέργεια Ε = hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος του Coulomb. Επιπλέον όπως απέδειξα και στη εργασία μου του 2003 στην Κβαντική Μηχανική ισχύει ο γενικός νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw /Δm = hν/m = c2 Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, που παραβίασε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 m μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. (Correct Bohr model). Βέβαια για αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο, όπου απορρίπτεται η ιδέα περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, ευτυχώς και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα (1938) άλλαξε άποψη, αφού στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 267) έγραψε: “Από την αρχή της διατήρησης της ενέργειας προκύπτει κατ’ ανάγκη ότι το επίπεδο ενέργειας ενός ατόμου είναι ψηλότερο πριν από την εκπομπή και πιο χαμηλό μετά από την εκπομπή και ότι η διαφορά ανάμεσα στα δυο επίπεδα πρέπει να ισούται με την ενέργεια του φωτονίου.” Μια δεύτερη πολύ σημαντική ανακάλυψη που περιγράφεται στην Κβαντική Μηχανική είναι και ο κυματοσωματιδιακός δυϊσμός των εξισώσεων του Schrodinger (1926) που δικαίωσε ξανά το Νεύτωνα. Συγκεκριμένα για τη σωματιδιακή και κυματική φύση του φωτός που προτάθηκε από το Νεύτωνα, στο βιβλίο “INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENSE” (page 386) διαβάζουμε: “ Ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors.” Μια τρίτη ανακάλυψη είναι και ο κβαντικό εναγκαλισμός, που σχετίζεται με την περιγραφή της κατάστασης ενός συστήματος από επαλληλία καταστάσεων. Με άλλα λόγια είναι το φαινόμενο σήραγγας, χάρη στο οποίο σωματίδια μπορούν να υπερπηδήσουν φράγματα δυναμικού και να βρεθούν σε περιοχές του χώρου απαγορευμένες από την κλασική μηχανική. Μια τέταρτη και πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη είναι και αυτή που σχετίζεται με τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, που επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Δυστυχώς αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο που ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ήθελε να το αποδεχθεί και το ονόμασε “SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE” δεν καταγράφεται στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ, επειδή προφανώς τα πειράματα επιβεβαίωσαν ξανά τον Νεύτωνα απορρίπτοντας δραματικά τις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας. Πραγματικά η κβαντική φυσική που ξεκίνησε από το 1900 με τον Πλανκ ύστερα από πολλά χρόνια πειραματισμού στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα όχι μόνο δικαίωσε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αλλά και όλους τους νόμους που ανακαλύφθηκαν στα πλαίσια της εφαρμογής του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, όπως ήταν οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere. Αντίθετα τόσο η θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell όσο και η θεωρία της σχετικότητας έχουν διαψευστεί από όλα τα πειράματα της μοντέρνας φυσικής. (Experiments reject fields). Έτσι η Κβαντική Μηχανική τελικά αποκαλύφθηκε ότι κρύβεται πίσω από πολλά φυσικά φαινόμενα και ιδιαίτερα τα χημικά φαινόμενα καθώς και τη φυσική της στερεάς κατάστασης. Ιστορικά η κβαντομηχανική ενώ ξεκίνησε ως θεωρία πολλών θεωρητικών φυσικών, τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι διέπεται από τους ίδιους φυσικούς νόμους που ανακάλυψαν πολύ σπουδαίοι φυσικοί. Πάντως οι περισσότεροι φυσικοί την αποδέχτηκαν κάτω από την πίεση των πειραματικών δεδομένων, παρότι ερχόταν σε σύγκρουση με τις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας. Ωστόσο ο Αϊνστάιν συνέχισε να την αμφισβητεί μέχρι το τέλος της ζωής του, επειδή πολλά φαινόμενα της κβαντικής φυσικής στηρίζονται και σε πιθανότητες. (Φυσική και πραγματικότητα). Ως γνωστό το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell βιάστηκε να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο προτείνοντας ότι το φως συνίσταται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι την ίδια χρονιά ανέπτυξε και την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, παρότι η περίφημη εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 οδηγούσε στο συμπέρασμα ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Για εκείνη τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο “INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE” (page 503) διαβάζουμε: “ The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν στην εισαγωγή της εργασίας του (1905) για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, έγραψε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell είναι αδύνατο να αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία, ενώ πολύ αργότερα (1938) για το ίδιο θέμα χρησιμοποιώντας τη σωματιδιακή θεωρία του Νεύτωνα (σελίδα 260) έγραψε ότι η αναγέννηση της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής θεωρίας οδήγησε στη θεωρία των κβάντα του φωτός. Επιπλέον αγνοώντας ο Αϊνστάιν αρχικά τη μάζα των φωτονίων m = hν/c2 που την πρότεινε ο Πλανκ το 1907, και παρότι τα πειράματα ιονισμού στο μοντέλο του Bohr δεν συμφωνούσαν με τις υποθέσεις του περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, τελικά δεν ακολούθησε ούτε και τις αυστηρές συμβουλές του Πλανκ (1913), δηλαδή να μην συνεχίσει να ερευνά για τη γενική σχετικότητα με το ενδεχόμενο της αποτυχίας , εντούτοις το 1915 δημοσίευσε την άκυρη θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας (invalid general relativity), όπου την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου όπως έγραψε ο Πλανκ, αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν άλλαξε άποψη, αφού στη σελίδα 224 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Από την άλλη μεριά, κανείς δεν μπορεί να αρνηθεί ότι η αρχική προσήλωση του Αϊνστάιν μόνο στην ενέργεια του φωτονίου δεν οδήγησε στην εξέλιξη της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής, αφού κάθε κβάντο περιέχει την ελάχιστη δυνατή ενέργεια που μπορεί να υπάρξει για κάθε συγκεκριμένο μήκος κύματος. Έτσι το 1906 ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποίησε την έννοια της κβάντωσης για να ερμηνεύσει την ειδική θερμότητα των στερεών σε χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες. Λίγο αργότερα (1911) ο Rutherford) ανακάλυψε τον πυρήνα των ατόμων προτείνοντας το πλανητικό μοντέλο για το άτομο, σύμφωνα με το οποίο τα ηλεκτρόνια κινούνται γύρω από ένα πυρήνα που συγκεντρώνει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μάζας του ατόμου. Έτσι το 1913 ο Bohr ανακάλυψε ότι η στροφορμή των ηλεκτρονίων που κινούνται σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πυρήνα του ατόμου μπορεί να είναι μόνο ακέραιο πολλαπλάσιο της ποσότητας h/2π, δηλαδή εμφανίζεται και αυτή σε κβάντα. Ως γνωστό ο Πλανκ ανακάλυψε την πιο μικρή ποσότητα της στροφορμής S = h/2π που δικαίωσε την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου. Επίσης από αυτό προέκυπτε ότι οι τροχιές πάνω στις οποίες μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται τα ηλεκτρόνια ήταν συγκεκριμένες και επομένως κι η ενέργειά τους το ίδιο. Ένα άτομο εκπέμπει ακτινοβολία μόνο όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο μεταπηδήσει από μια τροχιά σε άλλη. Έτσι προέκυψαν οι πρώτοι κανόνες που ερμηνεύουν το φάσμα της ακτινοβολίας που εκπέμπουν ή απορροφούν τα διάφορα υλικά. Στη συνέχεια το 1926 ο Schrodinger με τη χρήση των υλοκυμάτων του De Broglie (1924) και ακολουθώντας όχι τις θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας αλλά το νόμο του Coulomb προτείνει μια εξίσωση που περιγράφει τα κύματα του De Broglie δεχόμενος ότι υπάρχει μια συνάρτηση κύματος που αντιστοιχεί με ένα κινούμενο σωματίδιο. Έτσι καταλήγει στην περίφημη εξίσωση Schrodinger, η οποία αποτέλεσε το απαραίτητο εργαλείο για την μελέτη της κίνησης των σωματιδίων, και ιδιαίτερα της τροχιάς του ηλεκτρονίου στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και με τα σωματίδια του φωτός με τις κυματικές ιδιότητες που ήδη τις είχε προβλέψει ο Νεύτων στην ερμηνεία των χρωμάτων. Δυστυχώς αυτή τη λεπτομέρεια της κυματικής φύσης των σωματιδίων του φωτός φαίνεται πως δεν τη διάβασε ο Αϊνστάιν με αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει ότι μόνο η θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell την προέβλεψε. Έτσι το 1938 στο βιβλίο του (σελίδα 154) έγραψε αν έπρεπε να διαλέξει ανάμεσα στη σωματιδιακή θεωρία του Νεύτωνα και τη θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell και προτίμησε την τελευταία. Νωρίτερα (1925) δυο νεαροί φυσικοί οι Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck δέχθηκαν πολύ αυστηρή κριτική από το τότε κατεστημένο των θεωριών, επειδή ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου s = ½(h/2π), που δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα στο ηλεκτρόνιο μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός, γεγονός που δεν επιτρέπεται από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (Faster than light). Έτσι για την ερμηνεία των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, όπου τα ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν παρουσιάζουν ελκτικές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις, αναγκαστικά εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εις όφελος νέων θεωριών, όπως ήταν και εκείνη της απαγορευτικής αρχής του Pauli, και φυσικά ανάμεσα στους καθηγητές που αντέδρασαν ήταν και ο Pauli που πρότεινε τη θεωρία του αντίθετου σπιν, η οποία όμως δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει το παράλληλο σπιν στη δομή του δευτερονίου. Τελικά για να λυθεί αυτό το νέο αδιέξοδο που οφείλονταν στην εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων, ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular end nuclear structures” (2008), σύμφωνα με την οποία δυο ηλεκτρόνια εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης περιφερειακής ταχύτητας (u >> c) με αντίθετο σπιν σε πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις εμφανίζουν μαγνητική έλξη πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση. Επίσης και μετά από τη νέα εγκατάλειψη των φυσικών νόμων που οφείλονταν στο γεγονός ότι τόσο το νετρόνιο όσο και το πρωτόνιο δεν έδειχνε ότι περιέχουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων μελέτησα τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών τα οποία με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων με μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων στα κέντρα και στις περιφέρειες. Έτσι στο δευτερόνιο έχουμε ισχυρές ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές έλξεις με παράλληλο σπιν, επειδή τόσο στο νετρόνιο (n) όσο και στο πρωτόνιο (p) έχουμε τη νέα δομή τους με τα 288 quarks u και d (new structure of protons and neutrons) που κατανέμονται ως εξής: n = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons p = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι με την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων όχι μόνο ακυρώθηκαν οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που υποτίθεται ότι ερμήνευαν την Κβαντική Μηχανική ταλαιπωρώντας τους φυσικούς του εικοστού αιώνα, αλλά στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής, που στηρίζεται πια στους βασικούς νόμους που ανακάλυψαν ο Νεύτων, ο Coulomb, o Ampere, o Lavoisier, o Joule, o Planck, o Bohr, και ο Schrodinger, αποκαλύφθηκε όχι μόνο η δομή των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο Ηλίου), αλλά και η δομή των πυρήνων (Structure and binding of He4 and He6), καθώς και ο ομοιοπολικός δεσμός (Μόριο Υδρογόνου). Δυστυχώς εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας η ερμηνεία που δόθηκε από τον Πλανκ (1907) στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν για να αποκαλυφθεί η μάζα του φωτονίου δεν άνοιξε από την αρχή του εικοστού αιώνα τους νέους ορίζοντες ώστε η Κβαντική Μηχανική να αποδειχθεί ότι είναι η νέα φυσική των συστημάτων των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι τόσο στα ατομικά όσο και στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής αναγκαστικά έχουμε εκπομπή και απορρόφηση φωτονίων με μάζα που ακυρώνουν όχι μόνο τα πεδία του Maxwell αλλά και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Δηλαδή ενώ η εξίσωση το Αϊνστάιν ερμηνεύτηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν για την υποστήριξη της σχετικότητας, στην πραγματικότητα η ερμηνεία του Πλανκ έδειξε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα, γεγονός που ανάγκασε τους φυσικούς Μ. Barone και F. Selleri να οργανώσουν το συνέδριο του 1993 για την πλήρη κατανόηση της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής. Category:Fundamental physics concepts